This invention relates generally to self-aligning bearings and, more particularly, to self-aligning bearing assemblies with shields or seals suitable for applications characterized by harsh, highly abrasive environments.
One such application is that of mounting the auger of asphalt road paving equipment. Bearing assemblies in that application are constantly exposed to highly abrasive asphalt mixtures and high temperatures and are frequently subjected to petroleum based solvent wash-downs. Current paver bearing assemblies use a shaft mounted shield to protect them from asphalt intrusion. Those shields quickly deteriorate due to the constant abrasion of the shield rotating through the asphalt mixture. Once the outer shield has worn, contamination penetrates the interior of the bearing and failure is rapid. Additionally, it is difficult to positively seal the rotating shield against the bearing. This lack of positive sealing allows a path for contamination to enter the bearing assembly.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.